gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Renee Winters
Justice Renee Winters (known as Renny) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Justice, created by KCisaGleek98, made her first appearance in Season 1, Episode 1 of Vocal Fusion. 'Original Information' Full name: Justice Renee Winters Nickname: Renny (Best Friend, Parents), Winters (Glee Coach, Ballet Teacher and Drama Coach/Teacher) She prefers that other people call her Justice Age (must be 15-17): 15 Grade: Ten Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Vocal Range: Same as Rachels Social Status: Glee Club Loser / Theatre Nerd Stereotype: Shy girl with an amazing voice Talents: Ballet Dancing, Singing, Acting and Writing Flaws: Hip-Hop Dancing and Insecurties (About looks and whether she is good enough to make it on broadway) Personality: Justice is confident and ambitious, she wants so badly to make it on broadway. She is normally a very kind and caring girl, unless you get in the way of her dream. She is very insecure, but hides it, about how she looks and whether or not she is good enough to make it on broadway. She is very bossy and likes to be in the control. She is very picky about things such as food (she doesn't like alot of vegtables or things like that), the way things are done and how neat and tidy things are. She is very smart, and likes to show it off by answering difficult questions in class and bragging about her grades. Description: She has elbow-length, curly, blonde hair. Her eyes are a deep, sea blue and are surrounded by long, volumtius lashes. She is roughly 5'5 and average weight. She normally wears blouses, skinny jeans and high-heels or blouses, high-waisted skirts and flats. Audition Song: 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' By Poison Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: Pop, Rock and Broadway musical genres. She likes 'Guns and Roses' and 'Abba', bands like that. Background: Justice was born in New York City to a beaming mother, Gretchen, and father, Jack, on November,25,1997. When she was 5 years old her younger sister, Annalise, was born, her parents couldn't of been more delighted. When she was 10 she saw her first ballet and demanded to be put in lessons, something she has loved ever since. At age 12 she saw her first musical, 'The Phantom of the Opera', and knew then that she was destined to be a broadway star, and was put in voice lessons to further improve her already perfect voice. Then at age fourteen she was sent to a boarding school, still in New York, where she still attends. She is now 15 and in grade 10. Portrayer: Chloe Moretz Other Information: She is amazing at ballet dancing. Her favorite musical is 'Mamma Mia', being a fan of ABBA. She is no longer in Voice lessons, but countinues her ballet lessons. She is a member of both Glee Club and Drama club, she also enjoys writing songs in her spare time. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, Justice is shown to be good friends with Theodore Finch, whom he welcomes with a big hug after new principal Mr. William David Hall's first assembly of the year where it is revealed that a Glee Club is being created. The two talk animatedly about their summers, and agree that Mr. Hall is definitely better than former "narrow-minded" principal Dr. Stephen Beech. Theo and Justice are both excited at the prospect of Glee Club, Justice saying that they could both be the male and female lead singers. Justice is particularly excited at the prospect of the Glee Club helping to kick-start her Broadway career. They agree to audition before leaving for their separate dorm rooms. Justice is the first auditionee, singing "Every Rose has its Thorn" by Poison, surprising Mr. James Holloway with her choice of an old rock song in contrast to her sweet demeanour. She is applauded by the audience and Theo cheers for her. Mr. Holloway applauds and calls her audition "great."